2009-05-06
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Kate Miller-Heidke, Hamish Blake, Bart Willoughby, Guests: Kate Miller-Heidke, Michael Keat, Bart Willoughby, Hamish Blake, The Cuban Brothers The teams were Alan, Kate and Michael, and Myf, Bart and Hamish. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Samplemania, Cover Versions, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Fifteen (06/05/2009) Our special guests this week are Indigenous musician Bart Willoughby, the laugh a minute Hamish Blake, singer/songwriter Kate Miller-Heidke and Mike Keat aka. Miguel Mantovani from The Cuban Brothers. Myf's Team Bart Willoughby is an Indigenous Australian musician, who is known for pioneering fusion of reggae with Indigenous Australian musical influences, and for his contribution to Indigenous music in Australia. He grew up at Koonibba Aboriginal Mission near Ceduna on the South Australian edge of the Nullabor Plain on the Great Australian Bight and at 14 years of age after spending some time in a Boys' facility found his way to the Centre for Aboriginal Studies in Music at the University of Adelaide, where he was introduced to music then drumming, singing and guitar playing. Late in 1988 Willoughby was asked to join the newly formed Yothu Yindi as drummer on their Diesel & Dust tour. In 1989 Willoughby left Yothu Yindi to form a new band Mixed Relations, a band he still leads today Spick's most popular guest, Hamish Blake, began his adventure into the world of comedy with best mate Andy Lee. Their radio show, The Hamish & Andy Show is one of Australia's most listened to radio shows. Never short of hilarious sketches and stunts, they are constantly finding new ways to entertain their listeners. Hamish has become somewhat of a regular on Thank God You're Here and has a regular spot with Andy on Rove. Alan's Team Australian singer songwriter Kate Miller-Heidke has received five Aria nominations for her last album, making the transition between opera and pop nicely. She started out in the business like most, being a front for a band before deciding to go out on her own. Interest in Kate began after a series of performances in the annual, Women In Voice (2002, 2004 and 2005). Her 2004 appearance in Women in Voice won her the Helpmann Award for Best Performance in an Australian Contemporary Concert. She has gone to win many awards, with both her classical and pop music proving there is room for both. Mike Keat is a character comedian and the brains and brawn behind Miguel Mantovani, head honcho of The Cuban Brother, a unique comedy act that combine music, comedy and dancing for an energetic performance each time. Born of the loins of seventies Havana, nurtured on a diet of soulful, sexy tunes and inspired by beatmasters from all over the world. The Cuban Brothers started out in the UK club land. Mike describes himself as a "33 year old half kiwi / half jock entertainer". He has performed on tour with Elton John, Robbie Williams and David Hasselhoff. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes